Kiseki
by The Great Chicken Miasma
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] There's a fragile bud of hope, blooming in each of our hearts. Don't you take that away. Our dreams were meant to be shared. Let it grow. Let it live. Let us see what it will bring. When we share in our love, we make a beautiful world...


_**Authoress' Notes: **A little thing based on my experience with a certain NPC in Pokémon XY. I recommend listening to "Kiseki" from Pokémon XY around the middle of the story. Slight spoilers!_

* * *

**_Kiseki_**

* * *

...

...

...Light.

Bright light.

Is the first thing I saw.

...Warm, fresh air.

Was the first thing I felt.

It was so soothing, inviting, mesmerizing...

I wanted more.

So I came out from the darkness of my former life, one I would never come to know again until I perished.

I hatched.

With minimal effort, I burst from my shell of imprisonment, blinking my newly formed eyes as they grew accustomed to my new surroundings.

I held my head high. I saw a beautiful, blue sky. Floaty clouds. They were pretty.

Behind me was warmth. A loving embrace. The name struck me almost instinctively.

Trainer.

My gender. Female. Again, this came to me instinctively.

I looked around. Rolling green grass, colorful flowers, sweet smelling fields. This was a beautiful place.

Thrilled, I opened my mouth, inhaled the fresh air around me, and let out my first, gurgling cry.

I am Goomy. Hear me roar.

* * *

I remember seeing my parents at one point. My father was a powerful Charizard, while my mother a gentle Goodra. They both loved me very much. I hope I become as strong as them one day.

I'm sure my Trainer loved me most of all, though. She kept me safe from harm in my Poké Ball. It was like before, in my egg, except I could see and hear everything around me. I was too weak to fight on my own, so I stayed in there a lot. One day, I'll make her proud. I'll show her how much I love her back.

I was so excited. Excited to train with her, be with her, get strong for her. I wanted to travel with her, even if I might get hurt. I was her Pokémon, ready and willing for anything.

One day, she went to a house and talked to another human. He was very old, the opposite of me. I wondered if he was a Trainer, too. I didn't understand what they said. Something about him feeling alone after his 'wife' left. What was a 'wife'? A Pokémon? And where did the 'wife' go?

Before I knew it, I was out. Excitement overcame me. This would be my first battle! I'd only just hatched, but I'd still try my best to win!

...But no opponent ever came. My Trainer knelt down and pet me, saying she was leaving me with this man. This perplexed me. Why would I be staying? Was it because I was too young? Weak? ...Was she abandoning me?

I turned and jumped back into her arms. No, please don't leave... I'll learn, I'll grow up big and strong for you! Just gave me a chance... She said it was temporary and wanted me to keep this old man company in the meantime.

I'll admit, I had my doubts. What if she was lying? What if she really was abandoning me? I shook it off. No, I was her Pokémon and duty bound to obey her every word. I was almost... compelled to. Reluctantly, I trusted her decision and stayed.

The man pet me as she left. It made me feel better.

* * *

I soon began to see the brighter side of things; the brighter side of change. My Trainer was right in trusting the man with me. He was very nice and I grew to love him, almost as much as I loved my Trainer.

He fed me, played with me, and even walked me sometimes. I was very slow, but he was, too. I was a little faster than him, but I never went too far. I was his bodyguard, after all. Unfortunately, it had the tendency to snow outside and, being a Dragon-type, I greatly detested the cold. Very much so.

This man's kindness knew no bounds. If it got too chilly, he would wrap me up in his scarf and carry me in his arms, bundled. When he had to rest, I sat on the bench with him. He graciously offered me Poké Puffs as we sat, petting me as I ate and calling me a 'good girl'.

He always pet me. I think he liked my squishiness. I liked the fact he had hands.

When at home, the inside was always so warm and cozy in contrast to outside. I would rest on the softest futon the old man had, right next to him on the couch as he drank hot cocoa and watched what the humans called 'TV'. I always dozed off as I watched.

I had no concept of time, so I'm not sure how long we were together. It felt like only a few days, but it could've been months. When my Trainer comes back, I'll tell her I want to visit this man sometimes. He'd be so lonely without me.

* * *

One day, my caretaker started not feeling so well. He stopped going on walks with me, and he moved a little slower everyday. We still played and he still bathed and fed me, so I tried not to let it bother me. I assumed he had what the humans called a 'cold'. We _did_ live in a frigid area, and I was even less fond of this 'cold' than he was.

But he still smiled through his ordeals, especially when he pet me. That used to make me feel better when I missed my Trainer, but now I think petting me makes him feel better. My soft, squishy exterior and vacant disposition must've put him at ease the same way his placid nature soothed my soul. We were kindred spirits.

Although... his strange slowness continued. I could see he was getting more and more sick as the days dragged on. He stayed in bed more often, so I would bring him his slippers in hopes of rousing him. Strangely, he was still so happy and jovial around me, despite this sudden illness. Maybe he knew something I didn't? I wasn't sure, as this gave me no closure.

I worried about him as he slept, leaving me nothing to do but gaze through a window at the snowflakes quietly falling outside. I saw my own reflection as I fogged up the glass in contemplation. I really hoped my Trainer would be coming back soon. Surely, she'd know how to help my friend. I was only a little Goomy; the best I could was protect him from some low-leveled Pokémon...

I fell asleep there that night, the snow silently lulling me to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to find my caretaker still in bed, still asleep. That was unusual. Being an early riser, he would at least be awake by now. Worried, I bounced from the window and slid over to greet him, nonetheless.

As I approached his sleeping form, I suddenly felt a heavy weight in my heart. Like guilt or anxiety. I was completely unnerved by the time I got there, and now I could see why I had such an unsettling feeling.

...He was not breathing.

I slowly climbed up the bed and nuzzled him, knocking one of his arms off his chest. It hung limply at his side, which confused and bothered me.

I slid off the bed and approached his hanging hand, licking it in hopes of rousing him. He was stagnant. Getting worried, I nestled myself into the palm of his hand, now using my feelers to try and tickle him awake. This was to no avail.

For what seemed like the umpteenth time in my short, little life, I didn't understand what was happening. So many emotions began to plague my tiny, infantile mind at once; shock, confusion, fear, denial... sadness. At what, I didn't know.

A sudden burst of frustration flared up inside me as I geared up and rammed into his arm as hard as I could. As much as I hated to admit it, my Tackle attack was no more than a nudge, as I was slowly pushed back by the weight of his appendage, despite my struggle.

This went on for a few moments before my willpower and concentration were broken by one thing: defeat.

He wasn't getting up, was he? He was no longer of this world, somehow transcending over to a new plain of existence. Whether it'd been his age, sickness, or some unknown factor to even himself, he'd now passed on.

I believe the humans called it.. 'death'.

Nothing could be done. No amount of anger or grievance would do any good for either of us. In my current state, I was a simplistic creature, nearly incapable of showing extreme bouts of expression or passion. ...This didn't stop tears from rolling down my face.

I didn't even know I _could_ cry.

* * *

As luck would have it, my Trainer returned that very evening. I jumped at the chance to meet her, burying myself into her shoulder as she came to terms with what happened.

Surveying the scene, she noticed my Poke Ball on the floor, a note and jewel attached to it. In grief, I failed to notice these things earlier. Holding me, she knelt down to take the letter and read it as I quietly wept on her shoulder. Whether it was it was sorrow or happiness, I'd never know. I just didn't want to be alone anymore...

After studying the note, she heaved a heavy sigh, cleared rattled by this. She took my Poké Ball and put it away, activating her Holo Caster to call for medical assistance. Finished, she pulled me away and smiled sadly.

"...You did good, Goomy. Let's go."

I wanted to object, as I'd come to call this place my home... but who was I kidding? I was still dealing with a heavy bout of denial. I didn't mean to be difficult. As she stood, her complement confused me. I did good? What did I do? I felt more useless, if anything. Was she talking about my loyalty in waiting for her?

* * *

I never saw the man again after that. I never heard from him again. I never even knew his name, but his very way of life would be etched into my mind forever. While I do understand the basic concept of life and death, my feeble mind struggled trying to comprehend exactly what life _is_ after death.

...I was certain he was at peace, so maybe I _had_ done my job; keep a simple soul some solace until his dying breath. It'd been a good experience for us both, no doubt. Not for a moment was there malice of any sort between us. No squalor, no discrepancy...

No regrets.

That's what I got out of this; no regrets.

I should not mourn the passing of this kind, nameless man. Rather I should be happy for him. I should be proud my Trainer chose to leave me, of all her Pokémon, with him. I should be honored I was there to spend the first few days of my life with him in the final, fleeting moments of his.

Because of this, I felt enlightened, if only a little. I still had much more to learn about this strange thing called 'life' and all it offered, but if this experience taught me anything, it was to cherish life. Whether it be coming or going, joy or pain, always cherish it.

Over my Trainer's shoulder, I looked back at the old man's adobe, as the snow began to obscure it from my retreating view. It seemed to stand as a metaphor for me to look forward in life as we headed toward a brighter future, freezing the memories in my subconscious forever.

Whether rain, whether snow, sleet, or hail, I think what I was seeing was a miracle in its own right.

I think my friend felt the same way.

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:** Wow, I haven't written a Pokémon fanfic is years, despite still being an avid fan. __This story was based on actual events, and made me really love Goomy. _I accidentally bred an extra one and when I met the old man, I kinda dropped it off with him. And in case you were wondering "Kiseki" is Japanese for "miracle". 3


End file.
